Despite the fact that the state of Hawai'i has the lowest overall cancer mortality rates in the nation, when compared with other ethnic groups, Native Hawaiians have the highest cancer mortality rates in their own homeland. Nationally only Black males and Alaska Native females have higher cancer mortality rates. The overall goal of this project is to reduce cancer incidence and mortality among Native Hawaiians by maintaining and expanding "Imi Hale - Native Hawaiian Cancer Network, an infrastructure that: 1)promotes cancer awareness within Native Hawaiian communities; 2) provides research education and training to increase cancer prevention and control research by Native Hawaiian researchers; and 3) facilitates application of evidence-based information for reducing cancer health disparities through policy development and implementation, and translation of data into cancer prevention and control practice. The target population will be Native Hawaiians who reside in the state of Hawaii. 'Imi Hale - Native Hawaiian Cancer Awareness Research and Training Network will work collaboratively with key partners at the community, state, and national levels to provide the support systems and expertise in pursuit of five goals, which are to: 1) Provide the core organizational infrastructure; 2) Increase utilization of beneficial interventions to reduce disparities; 3) Increase the number of Native Hawaiians in community- based research to reduce cancer health disparities through recruitment, training, and mentorship; 4)Develop and increase cancer disparities research that focuses on the spectrum of research issues necessary to reduce cancer health disparities, with emphasis on interventions that can be used in and by Native Hawaiian communities; 5) Provide evidence-based information for reducing cancer health disparities to decision and policy makers at the community, local, state, and federal levels. As a result of these programs we anticipate a downward trend in cancer incidence and mortality among Native Hawaiians over the next decade.